Problem: On Monday, Tiffany and Vanessa decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Luis to time them with a stopwatch. After 9.78 minutes, Luis agreed to time the runners. Tiffany sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 95.32 seconds. When it was Vanessa's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 85.31 seconds. How much faster was Vanessa than Tiffany in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Vanessa was than Tiffany, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Tiffany's time - Vanessa's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Vanessa was 10.01 seconds faster than Tiffany.